


Fake It

by kishidanchougoroshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishidanchougoroshi/pseuds/kishidanchougoroshi
Summary: Nino boarded a cruise ship for the sake of his research as a lecturer in a women’s university. With the help of his friend and a nice guy named Matsumoto Jun, he got the access to stay in a luxury suite room with a filthy rich guy he would observe as a part of his research.





	Fake It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeated. There are many error grammars because English is my third language.

Nino boringly flipped the book pages on his lap, it had been thirty minutes, but Sho hadn’t showed up. He understood it very well that someone like Sho couldn’t just leave his office to meet up with Nino – there was no way but to wait for him. He looked outside, to the bright sky of September, to the Tokyo Bay where the boat in various shape sailed back and forth. It had been a while since he met Sho – an old friend who always ready to help – no matter how silly Nino’s request was. This time, he was here to ask one of those stupid favors.

Sho worked for a cruise ship company, he was the main marketing who had a wide connection with the VIP people. He would be leading a project for summer cruise where a number of the richest guys from all over Japan would gather. Nino needed it for his advance research on rich guy – a stupid study – like what his assistant told him, but the Dean of the Faculty (a beautiful lady named Takeuchi Yuko) encouraged him to do the research as it would give some advantages to the students at the girls’ university where Nino was working at. It was indeed a stupid study, but the university agreed to fund him with a large amount of money – which Nino couldn’t deny.

Sho showed up ten minutes later with a messy look, but he still managed to smile at Nino. He sat down across from Nino, loosening his tie and calling the waiter.

“Busy day?” Nino asked.

“Sort of, my days are always busy, I can’t define which one is busier than another,” Sho mumbled an answer.

“Let’s get to the point since you have not much time,” Nino said, fishing a file from his rucksack and handing it to Sho. The latter took it and read it quickly.

“The research on the behavior of rich-single-guy,” Sho read the title. “What do you want me to do?”

Nino took a deep breath before explaining his intention. He needed to observe a number of guys who would board the cruise ship and analyze their behavior, from the way they dress, the way they talk, the way they present themselves and the way they try to attract attention.

“You expect me to bring you on board?” Sho asked, raising his brows. Nino knew Sho referred to his salary as a lecturer which would be insufficient to afford the cruise ticket.

“If money is your concern, you don’t need to worry about it. My university will pay for it,” Nino grinned. “I want you to look for a single-rich-guy who is willing to be observed along the cruise.”

“That is…impossible,” Sho answered firmly. “Those guys are protecting their privacy. They don’t want a random researcher swarm around their suite room to note how they put off their pants. You’ll be labeled as a spy, terrorist, or professional thief, or an assassin.”

“I can prove that I’m a researcher, they can dig every information about me, I have nothing to hide,” Nino said which gained a strange look from Sho.

“It’s not that simple, Nino,” Sho pouted his lips. “Give me some time,” he added.

“Sure, as long as I can board the cruise ship with some thick-pocketed guys.”

“I can’t promise you anything now. Get ready for the worst,” Sho said while partaking his newly served lunch.

“Thanks, Sho-chan. You’re the best,” Nino grinned, finishing his coffee.

***

Sho emailed him two weeks after their meeting, but instead of granting Nino’s request to board the cruise ship, the man sent him a portfolio of someone named Matsumoto Jun. He was a former model and now worked as a fashion observer. Sho explained briefly about Matsumoto; he had dated one of those filthy rich guys before and still maintained a good-relation until recently. He was a good friend of Sho and would board the ship as well, and for some odd reason, he was willing to help Nino.

‘He’s very nice, he’ll give you every information you need’

Nino clicked the portfolio attachment and found Matsumoto’s profile; he was a gorgeous 34-year-old man – same age with Nino. It contained basic information about the man, his hobby, favorite color, favorite food, favorite animal and a brief description on the projects he’d been working on.

Nino replied to Sho’s email, thanking him for his help. Then he wrote another email to Matsumoto with details on his upcoming project. He also asked whether they could meet before the departure date in order to know each other in person. After making sure that his email was clear, Nino clicked the send button.

He opened his project proposal; he didn’t know how it would help the elite university girls to open their way in marrying a rich guy. But this world was full of weird things after all, chasing rich guys perhaps was one of them. He had just realized that Matsumoto could be one of interviewees; he could help Nino in describing how it felt to date one of the richest guys in Japan.

Matsumoto’s reply came a few minutes later. He agreed to meet up and suggested that they could do it within the next week, he also recommended the café where they could enjoy delicious coffee. Nino sent his ‘yes’ and made a short report to Takeuchi on his progress. He still had a few months to complete this project; if his research could result in a good impact, Takeuchi would give him a full month holiday. Not a bad offer, even though Nino didn’t know what to do with his free time. He basically stayed at home during his holiday, if it wasn’t for this good-for-nothing-research, he wouldn’t board any ships in his life.

Nino waited for Matsumoto in front of Sendagaya station where they would walk together towards the café the man had mentioned in his email. He spotted a stylish handsome man at the exit and instantly knew he was Matsumoto Jun.

“Matsumoto-san, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino introduced himself while shaking Matsumoto’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, professor,” Matsumoto replied with a nice smile.

“Thank you for your time, you must have been busy the whole time,” Nino said as chit chat.

“I’m free this evening, don’t worry,” the man waved it off.

Matsumoto led the way towards an old street nearby the station where they could find cozy coffee shops on each side. Nino thought that the man would prefer some fancy cafés along the street in Ginza or Roppongi Hills, this place was out of his expectation. Nino was relieved, though, he didn’t like the nuance in those two places, too crowded and sometimes the rich guys just didn’t know how to behave.

Matsumoto stopped in front of Blue Bottle Coffee and gestured to Nino to go inside ahead of him. Nino entered the café with a calm atmosphere; the overall interior was simple with wooden chairs, white paint which gave relaxing atmosphere. Soft background music was heard from the speakers on the wall. Two shopkeepers welcomed them, showing them the menu. Matsumoto chose a cup of blend coffee, meanwhile, Nino ordered a cup of café au lait. 

The shopkeeper wrote their name and told them to wait at the table. Nino chose a seat near the glass wall, Matsumoto sat across from him, spreading his gaze around before stopping at Nino.

“I love this cozy atmosphere, you know. You can’t find it in Shinjuku or the other main places in Tokyo, there are too many people there,” the man opened the conversation.

“You’re right,” Nino replied briefly.

“So, can you tell me about your research. Sho-kun has told me about the purpose, but I hardly understand, so, it’s better to hear it from the first hand,” Matsumoto said.

Nino explained his research proposal just like what he did with Sho. Matsumoto listened carefully and whether he was really impressed or couldn’t understand a single thing – Nino couldn’t tell. He nodded a few times and when Nino finished, he thought for a while.

“Satoshi will be a perfect candidate,” he mumbled.

“Pardon me,” Nino said.

Matsumoto smiled, but it was some kind of a smile the people did when they recalled their good memories.

“I’ll talk to Satoshi, he’s my ex-boyfriend. We still maintain a good relationship, so, I guess he wouldn’t mind helping you,” Matsumoto said casually.

Nino didn’t know how to react to Matsumoto’s words, he just grinned. This man seemed still had a soft spot for his ex-boyfriend – a super-rich guy by the name Satoshi. Nino had a feeling that he had heard this name before, but he wasn’t sure where. Perhaps on television or magazines, he couldn’t recall.

Their order came and they enjoyed their coffee while talking about random things. Matsumoto gave Nino some advice on how to be accepted in the circle of those rich guys, including how to dress properly. He offered Nino some help on choosing outfits.

“To be honest, I have no idea in fashion related stuff,” Nino mumbled shyly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Matsumoto said happily. “I have some friends who can lend you good quality clothes and it’ll be their free advertising segment. You’re promoting their product to those rich guys, such a win-win solution.”

“If you said so…” Nino mumbled a reply. This research seemed to become more complicated than what he had anticipated.

***

Sho’s description about Matsumoto as a nice guy was no-joke. He was way too nice in helping Nino to get what he needed. He brought Nino to his friends who were mostly boutique owners, they were happily lending Nino their newest brand. Then, he contacted his ex-boyfriend to inform him about Nino’s purpose and gave Nino the man’s LINE address after making sure that Nino would keep it secret.

“I’ll be on board too, contact me if you need something,” Matsumoto said, handing Nino the suitcase which was full of his new outfits. “See you in three days, Ninomiya-san.”

Nino waved goodbye to the man and returned to his apartment, dragging the suitcase with him with mixed feelings. He had written a long note in his research on the importance of outfit in order to enter the circle of the rich guys. He was rather nervous now; he had never engaged with someone super rich, let alone board a cruise ship. He was sure that he would look stupid for the whole cruise; what was he thinking when he agreed on this project?

According to Matsumoto’s explanation; Nino would be able to spend the whole cruise at Ohno Satoshi’s suite room (Matsumoto’s ex-boyfriend’s complete name). With that, Nino could get a good access in observing Ohno personally. He would also get chances to attend diner and official party – which somehow made him sick to his stomach.

He typed a long email to Ohno, introducing himself and his affiliation. He also described in details about his research and thanked Ohno for his agreement to be observed during the cruise. Nino reread the email a few times, making sure that he already explained everything clearly before clicking the send button. After sending the email, Nino started to pack his belongings. He didn’t have many things to bring except for the outfits Matsumoto had gotten for him. 

Ohno’s reply came two days later and it only contained a few words: ‘You’re welcome, Ninomiya-san. Please enjoy the cruise’.

The email was rather cold, but Nino still replied it with warm regards. He had got used to this kind of attitude from the people he observed before; he couldn’t take it personally, it was for a research, nothing more.

Nino arrived at the harbor two hours prior to the departure, he paid Sho a quick visit at his office and thanked him for his effort in helping Nino. Then he headed towards the waiting room, taking a few pictures for him to use in his paper.

“Ninomiya Kazunari-san?”

Nino turned around and saw a tall handsome man was approaching him.

“Yes, I am,” Nino answered.

“Please let me introduce myself. My name is Aiba Masaki, I’m Ohno-san’s assistant. He told me to take you to his room,” Aiba said, showing Nino a wide happy smile.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Aiba-san,” Nino extended his hand to shake Aiba’s.

“Ohno-san is still at the meeting, he’ll be here soon,” Aiba explained. “Let me help you carrying your luggage.”

“Is it okay for me to be in his room when he’s not there?” Nino asked.

“Of course, you’re a professor after all. I bet you won’t steal anything or perhaps carry something to endanger Ohno-san’s life, right?” Aiba said cheerfully.

“Er-, you’re right,” Nino grinned awkwardly.

“That solves everything,” Aiba replied, grabbing Nino’s luggage and dragged it towards the ship. “Welcome on board,” he said as they reached the inside of the cruise liner.

“Thank you,” Nino said, spreading his sight around. The ship was huge, like a floating hotel. The reception desk was placed nearby the entrance and now the receptionists were busy serving the guests. Everyone was on their best suits with shinny leather shoes, the women wore their best gown with elegant jewelry around their neck.

“I’ve already did the check-in,” Aiba said to Nino. “Ohno-san’s room is one of the best suites in this ship, you’ll enjoy it,” the man continued, guiding Nino towards the elevator which located at the far-left side of the reception desk.

Aiba scanned the safety access card and pushed eighth floor, he gave Nino a sharp gaze as if measuring him.

“You’re too young to become a professor, you know,” Aiba said. “I imagined someone bald and old when Matsujun told me about you.”

“Surprise,” Nino said, smiling at Aiba.

“Here we are,” Aiba stepped ahead of him as the elevator stopped at the eighth floor. He guided Nino along the corridor with rooms on the right side and the glass wall on the left side, revealing the beautiful view outside. They stopped at the room number 830, Aiba swiped the key and opened the door, gesturing Nino to enter.

The room was spectacular. Three sofas which looked comfortable decorated the living room, surrounded by the glass wall like the outside corridor, it gave Nino a terrific view towards the open sea. There were two bedrooms with king-sized beds and they were also surrounded by the glass wall, letting the bright light from the outside bathed the room. The elegant vase with fresh flowers adorned the coffee table; an empty coffee cup and a piece of cheese cake were beside it; it seemed that Ohno left them to his meeting.

“This is terrific,” Nino voiced his mind to Aiba who smiled widely at him.

“I know, right. Ohno-san loves to watch the sea, he always orders this suite room every time he boards this cruise ship,” Aiba said, leading Nino to the smaller bedroom beside Ohno’s. “You’ll sleep here, fell free. Ohno-san is very nice, he’ll be delighted to have you here.”

“Thank you, Aiba-san,” Nino mumbled.

“If you’re hungry, just call the kitchen, the bill will be sent to Ohno-san. We don’t want the professor to get starved,” Aiba winked. He left the room after leaving his phone number to Nino in case he needed something. Nino thanked the man once again and walked around the room, admiring every crook and canny. This room was three times bigger compared to his cheap apartment; he didn’t want to know how much this room cost, it was probably more expensive than his three-months-salary.

He began to move the clothes from his luggage to the closet, feeling completely bizarre. He stared at the expensive suits and tuxedos which Jun got from him; he didn’t know whether they would suit him. It was already dark, but Ohno hadn’t returned. Following Aiba’s advice, Nino called the kitchen and ordered a bowl of soba – the cheapest from the menu. The digital clock showed 09.45 in the evening, but Ohno hadn’t returned.

Nino yawned, he really wanted to sleep, but it would be very rude if he went to bed before Ohno came. He poured himself a cup of coffee and played game on his phone and was thinking that perhaps Ohno wouldn’t appear when the door fluttered open.

A man in dark suits entered the room; he loosened his tie as he walked across the living room. He was short and rather sun tanned, his hair was dyed with soft brown color and looked stiff from the hairspray or whatever Ohno was using to make it stay the way it was.

“So, you’re the professor,” he said without any greetings or smile.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet…” Nino said, but Ohno had already slammed the bedroom door. “You,” he continued in whisper, wondering why Jun and Aiba could describe Ohno as a nice person.

***

“I’m on a holiday, I can’t talk to you right now, call Aiba instead.”

Ohno’s voice woke Nino up the next morning. He blinked a few times, the clock still pointed at five in the morning. He wore his glasses and noted shortly ‘got unwanted phone call during holiday’ and returned under his blanket. He was about to close his eyes when he heard loud music from the living room. Irritated, he peered through the door and saw Ohno was running on the machine, wearing a very tight T-shirt which revealed his skinny figure.

Nino gave up, he wore a cardigan above his pajamas and exited the bedroom.

“Good morning, Ohno-san,” he greeted the man.

Ohno didn’t answer, his eyes fixed to the sea beyond the glass wall. The pale orange color started to spread on the eastern sky. Nino followed Ohno’s gaze; it was a breathtaking view from the golden hour. Nino was never a morning person, he had already forgot the beauty of sunrise. He took a seat on the purple sofa and watched the sky which color changed as the sun started to get higher.

Ohno turned off the music as he finished his running; he was panting hardly while wiping his sweat with the towel in his hand.

“Do you need to follow all of my activities?” Ohno asked, still wiped his sweat.

“Er, just the unusual ones,” Nino answered. “Something like how you dress-up or how you communicate with other people. People want to get a glimpse on how the rich live their life.”

Ohno lifted his brow. “Jun told me about that.”

“Jun-san helps me a lot, he…” Nino stopped when he remembered that Jun was Ohno’s ex-boyfriend and perhaps discussing about Jun wasn’t a pleasant topic.

“Don’t talk to me when it’s not necessary,” Ohno said after a series of silence. “You’re here as an observer, you can come to the ballroom or wherever you like in this cruise ship but don’t act as if you know me or talk with me in front of other people, is that clear?” Ohno confirmed.

Nino nodded, his throat was dry, he hoped he would get a warmer welcome.

“If you don’t like it, you can leave this room whenever you want,” Ohno said.

“I understand, thank you, Ohno-san.”

“Good,” Ohno replied, leaving Nino towards the bathroom.

Nino spent his first three days inside Ohno’s room, writing the opening chapter for his research. He tried not to take Ohno’s cold attitude personally, but he couldn’t. He wondered why a nice person like Jun agreed to date Ohno in the first place? Who wanted to become Ohno’s partner if the man treated them like rubbish, just because he had too much money?

Ohno basically pretended that Nino wasn’t exist; he woke up at five in the morning, exercising, having breakfast, reading some magazines, and leaving the room. He usually returned after dark. Nino had tried to have a conversation with the man, but Ohno never replied, so he gave up.

He left Ohno’s room for the first time on his fifth day when Jun invited him for lunch. They met at the restaurant which located at the upper deck. Jun was already there when Nino arrived, wearing sunglasses which were too big for his face, but it didn’t make him less stylish.

“How are you?” Jun asked, taking off his sunglasses and smiling at Nino.

“Good,” Nino replied. “This ship is too huge, though.”

Jun chuckled lightly. “Is you research progressing smoothly?”

“Not bad,” Nino answered, avoiding Jun’s gaze as he said so. He really wanted to tell Jun that Ohno treated him like some kind of invisible stuff, but he didn’t know where to start.

“Did Satoshi treat you well?” Jun asked as if he could read Nino’s mind.

Nino hesitated for a moment, but Jun was the only one person in this ship he could talk about Ohno. He told Jun everything, and was surprised that Jun gave him soft laughter as he finished.

“He never changes,” Jun said with a nostalgic expression.

“Did he treat you the same?” Nino asked before he could hold himself from asking.

“No,” Jun replied. “We already know each other long enough before we start dating. Satoshi is so bad in communicating with strangers, especially when he has to stay inside the same room with them.”

“Wait, why did he agree to have me in his room if he’s afraid of strangers?” Nino asked, rolling his eyes.

“He doesn’t want to turn down my request. I said that you’re a friend of mine and really need help for your research,” Jun said with a patient smile on his lips.

“Why did you break up with him?” Nino asked. “Sorry for asking,” he added when he saw Jun’s expression.

“Sometimes, people are meant to be best friends instead of lovers,” Jun replied, choosing his words carefully.

Nino grinned, feeling a wave of guilty. It was probably the topic that Jun didn’t want to discuss with him.

“Give him some times and I’m sure he will treat you better,” Jun said.

They enjoyed delicious lunch while talking about current released movies. Jun was a fan of Marvel series and they discussed endlessly about how the Avengers should end. It had been five days since Nino talked to someone and he really liked talking to Jun whose common knowledge was very good that they wouldn’t ran out topics to discuss. They left the restaurant around three in the afternoon; Jun said that he needed to meet his co-workers from France who were also boarded the ship. They bid goodbye and Nino felt that something had been lifted from his shoulders. He walked back happily towards Ohno’s suite with the hope that he could talk to the man as soon as possible.

It was on the 10th day when something finally happened. Nino was about to sleep when he heard Ohno entering the room, but instead of his light steps, Nino heard a body hit the carpeted floor. He climbed down the bed in hurry and saw Ohno collapsed on the floor with the strong smell of alcohol.

“Enough with the matchmaking, I hate it,” the man grumbled and tried to stand up but failed.

Nino approached him and came to his help. He supported Ohno’s body and helped him towards the sofa; he took a cup of water and brought it to the man.

“Drink, you’ll feel better,” he said.

Ohno drank the water in a few gulps and handed the empty glass to Nino, his eyes were half-closed. Nino helped him loosening his tie and took off his shoes. When he finished, Ohno had completely fell asleep with his head bent to a weird angle. Nino shifted Ohno’s head to a better position and took a blanket from the bedroom. He watched Ohno’s sleeping face and had just realized that the man was cute. It was the first time for him to really look into Ohno’s face. The man had a nice face contour with thin lips and pretty nose. Those lips were parting slightly as Ohno breathed; showing a childish expression that Nino would never see when the man was awake. He watched Ohno for long minutes before returning to his room, hoping that tonight would be the beginning of his interaction with Ohno. 

Ohno still slept soundly when Nino woke up the next day; it felt weird with the absence of loud music from the speaker. He poured two cups of coffee and toasted two loaves of bread, waiting for Ohno to awake. The man stirred and opened his eyes slowly a few minutes later, looking at the ceiling for seconds before shifting his gaze to Nino.

“Coffee?” he asked Nino, gesturing to the coffee cup on the table.

“Yes, it’s for you,” Nino said shyly, pushing the cup closer towards Ohno.

The man massaged his temple while slowly moved to a sitting position. He took the cup and sipped the coffee carefully.

“Did you take care of me last night?” Ohno asked without lifting his gaze to Nino.

“Er-, I only helped you to sleep on the couch,” Nino replied. He could feel the warm sensation crept into his face. For some odd reasons, it was embarrassing to talk with Ohno after days of cold attitude.

Ohno gave his coffee another sip and muttered, “Thanks.”

Nino made a mental note that he would write an additional page about how the rich acted after getting drunk.

Ohno stayed at his room that day, but this time he politely asked Nino to drink afternoon coffee with him after finishing their lunch (Nino ate in his room, excusing himself that he needed to finish another chapter immediately). Ohno had ordered two cups of coffee from the coffee shop on board and two slices of apple pie which looked expensive.

“I want to ask you to come with me to a dinner party tonight,” Ohno said when Nino had seated on the couch next to the man.

“Oh, that will be nice,” Nino replied.

Ohno gave him a strange look as if wanting to tell him something, but nothing came passed his lips. He took his own cup, sipped the coffee elegantly while watching the vast ocean beyond the glass wall in front of them. It was later that night Nino regretted his decision to go with Ohno without asking him in details about what kind of dinner party that they would attend. 

On one hand, the party would be a good research ground for Nino who needed more people to observe, but on the other hand, it was a match making party, where everyone looked at him with the disgusting gaze as he walked beside Ohno.

He saw Aiba and Jun among the guests, but he couldn’t greet them (Ohno had requested him to stay by his side all the time). Nino hoped that his guess was wrong, but it was too obvious that Ohno dragged him as his fake boyfriend to avoid some people who clearly wanted to target him.

“Ohno Satoshi-san, our bright star,” a man in his late thirties greeted Ohno with a broad smile on his lips. A beautiful woman was circling her hand around the man’s elbow, looking impatient.

“Wada-san,” Ohno politely answered.

“After breaking up from a model, your taste seems declining,” he glanced briefly at Nino who tried hard to straightened his tie.

“I’m just a…” Nino tried to depend himself, but Ohno was faster.

“It’s none of your business. Besides, this guy is more of my type, now please excuse us,” Ohno said, taking Nino’s hand and dragging him towards the other part of the hall.

Nino had no idea what was going on; he tried to free himself from Ohno, but the man gripped his hand so hard that it was hurt.

“Er-, Ohno-san,” he called the man.

“Sorry, Nino. It’s the only way to make those people shut up,” Ohno hissed. “They keep on introducing me to the random people with the hope that I will date them. It’s ridiculous, you know.”

“That must be annoying,” Nino agreed.

“I can’t wait for this ship to land,” Ohno continued.

Nino was about to answer when Jun walked across them; his lips formed a wide smile as he saw Ohno and Nino. His eyes caught their intertwining hands and a strange expression crossed his handsome face. Nino freed his hand from Ohno immediately; he really wanted to tell Jun that it wasn’t like what he thought, that Ohno dragged him to the party just to avoid the people he didn’t want to date, but his words were caught in his throat.

“What a nice evening,” Jun said, taking a glass of wine from the waiter’s tray. “How’s your research, Professor?” he added to Nino while grinning from ear to ear.

“All good,” Nino answered. “Jun-kun, it’s not like what you thought,” he whispered when Ohno disappeared to the rest room. “Ohno-san is avoiding the match making which stressed him down.”

“It’s alright, Nino,” Jun replied, waving his hand. “I’ll be more than happy if Ohno-san finds the right person.”

“Yeah,” Nino mumbled.

“Who knows, that person is you,” Jun said happily. 

“I’m here for my research. I’m not looking for a partner, I’m…” Nino’s words lost as he saw Ohno approached them. The man looked very handsome in his navy-blue suits; the scene somehow, had made Nino forget to breathe. It couldn’t be, he had no feelings for Ohno until a few hours ago or so he thought.

“Have you read my article about the newest watch?” Jun asked Ohno.

“I haven’t gotten my newest magazine,” Ohno replied. “Aiba-kun hasn’t handed it to me, he likes to keep me out of date.”

Jun chuckled and told Ohno that he would have someone deliver the magazine to Ohno’s room. He left them afterwards, winking at Nino and waving good bye at them. Ohno took Nino’s hand once again and dragged him around the hall, introducing him to his business partners. Nino could only nod and smile awkwardly. He told them that he worked as a professor at women university in Tokyo and got to know Ohno at their mutual friend’s wedding party.

“When will you marry him?” one of the women asked Ohno with a curious smile on her lips. Her question attracted attention from everyone in the circle; all eyes were on Nino now. He could feel his face burnt – what an embarrassing moment. He would blame Ohno for dragging him this far.

“As soon as possible,” Ohno said with a convincing tone.

Everyone nodded and clapped their hands happily as if Ohno’s wedding was a part of their happiness. Nino grinned and was glad that the party was over. Ohno was still talked with a middle-aged man who looked very serious that he didn’t realize Nino’s absence from his side. He found Aiba at the other corner of the hall, drinking wine.

“Your boss is insane,” he told the man.

“I heard from Matsujun,” Aiba chuckled. “To be honest, you can be a sweet couple, you know.”

Nino brushed his hair through his fingers while inhaling a deep breath. He didn’t want his research ended up in a stupid relationship with a stranger he barely knew. He was here to observe Ohno, not becoming his fake boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine what Takeuchi would tell him if she heard what was happening during his trip.

Nino returned to Ohno’s suite ahead of the man; he had no obligation to wait for Ohno since his duty was over. He closed the door behind him, loosened his tie, and slumped his back on the couch. The digital clock on the table showed 11.40 pm; the sky beyond the glass wall was very dark, thick clouds were on the night sky, ready to send the heavy rain to the surface of the earth.

The lighting stroke the sky a few minutes later, followed by rain. It hit the glass surface, blocking Nino’s sight completely from the outside scene. The ship started to swing lightly, regardless its huge size. It wasn’t that bad, but for Nino whose seasickness was at the worst level, it was already enough to make him nausea and dizzy.

“Damn it!” he cursed when his head began to spin.

He cancelled his attention from closing the curtain when the nausea attack was at stake. He tried to run to the rest room, but it was too late, he threw up on the carpeted floor right when Ohno opened the door.

Nino opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came passed his lips, he threw up again and collapsed, his headache was too strong to stay seated.

A pair of strong hands pulled him from the floor; Ohno brought him to the sofa and lay him down.

“Nino, are you alright? Are you drunk?” Ohno asked in a panic tone.

“Sea-sick-ness,” Nino answered with all his might; his head was ready to explode anytime.

“Ouch,” Ohno bit his lower lips. He hesitated for a moment before taking off Nino’s tie and unbuttoned his upper buttons. “Wait here, I’ll bring you a wet towel.”

Nino had no energy to deny. He lay helplessly and waited for Ohno who returned a minute later with a warm wet towel which he pressed down on Nino’s neck.

“Come here,” Ohno said, pulling Nino into a hug.

Nino let the man hold him, feeling better with the wet towel around his neck. He felt Ohno’s fingers stroking his head, whispering comforting words to him. It was like a magic, as if Ohno was reciting mantra to make Nino fall asleep. His headache still remained; but it wasn’t as strong as before. Ohno’s perfume was so soft, his chest was very strong, and he had a warmth that Nino never knew exist. He let himself fall deeper into his sleep, he hoped he wouldn’t need to wake up anymore.

***

The storm had stopped, replaced by a strong sunshine when Nino opened his eyes the next morning. He looked around the room and found Ohno at the kitchen, brewing coffee from the coffee machine. He wore a pair of jersey which looked weird on him. Nino had already got used to Ohno with his sports outfit and his expensive suits; a pair of jersey was new for him.

“Morning,” Ohno greeted.

Nino mumbled a reply, his face reddened all of a sudden when he remembered what Ohno had done to him the night before.

“Hungry?” Ohno asked.

“Er-, yes,” Nino replied.

“I’ll order breakfast for us,” Ohno said happily, walking across the room to make a call to the kitchen.

“Ohno-san, I’m sorry for last night. I don’t like rocking ship, I…”

“Everyone has a down side, Nino. Don’t apologize,” Ohno said with an encouraging smile on his lips.

Nino grinned in reply, feeling bizarre that Ohno had completely become someone else compared to the first time they met. Perhaps, Aiba and Jun’s description about Ohno as a nice person was right.

The breakfast came and they enjoyed it while looking outside to the morning sky. Ohno didn’t mention anything about the dinner party the night before, he talked about his hobby instead. He loved fishing because it could draw him away from the reality. He told Nino that he rarely got time to fish because Aiba always failed to add off days to his schedule. He then asked Nino what kind of subject Nino was teaching at the university and whether being a professor was a stressing job.

It was so easy to talk with Ohno that Nino wished they could cruise the sea longer, he wouldn’t mind getting another nausea attack if Ohno was there to take care of him. But time was tricky – it passed way faster when Nino started to enjoy the journey.

The ship would end its cruise within next five days. Nino had already got the data he needed and had already planned what he would write once he returned to the campus. Ohno had no more business meetings he needed to attend, so he had the whole week for himself. He took Nino around the ship; to the casino, movie theater, swimming fool, spa, hot spring, and invited him to the best restaurant on board. The activities would fulfill two chapters of his research and the most important was he enjoyed it to the fullest.

It felt natural to walk side by side with Ohno as if they had known each other since forever. It was normal when they sat close to each other on the couch while waiting for the sun to rise in the morning. That was why Nino didn’t feel surprise when Ohno kissed him a day before the cruise ended. He had expected it to happen anyway.

The sky had gone darker; there was only a pale blue color remained. Ohno’s face was still very close that their nose touched each other.

“I might never see you again,” Nino whispered. He had realized that even if they fell for each other, there was no way they could be together. Their life was too distinguished from each other, Ohno would never step his feet on Nino’s doorstep, would never eat at the cheap ramen shop, would never take the full subway train to commute to work every morning.

“Let’s worry about it later,” Ohno replied. His breaths were warm against Nino’s skin. His hands moved to undress Nino and the latter knew, he was lost.

***

Nino spent most of his days by recalling his memories with Ohno on the cruise. Six days had passed since the ship landed at Yokohama harbor. He remembered how Jun pulled him into a tight hug, telling him that he could keep all of the clothes in his suitcase. How Aiba chirped that he would invite Nino for a drink. Ohno wasn’t there to bid good bye at Nino, but he had given Nino a long and addicting kiss this morning, promising him that he would keep in touch.

Six days passed with no message from any of them. The only one who contacted him was Sho – asking Nino how his research was going. Nino felt abandoned and disappointed, but who was he to ask for a special treatment from someone like Ohno.

Sho invited him for lunch on Saturday which Nino accepted without really thinking. He needed someone to talk to, he felt lonely for the first time in his life and he hated to admit that he missed Ohno.

Nino arrived at the family restaurant ahead of Sho, scrolling down his Instagram account and found Jun’s ID. He opened it and saw the photos he took from last week’s cruise; Nino closed it immediately, he couldn’t stand of something which reminded him of Ohno.

Sho appeared at the restaurant ten minutes later, smiling broadly at Nino.

“How was the cruise?” Sho asked.

“It was fun,” Nino replied. “You look weird in casual outfit,” he pointed at Sho’s beige T-shirt under his jacket.

“I don’t wear suit during my off day,” Sho said, sitting down across from Nino. “Are you alright? It appears to me that you have forgotten your soul somewhere.”

Nino laughed bitterly. “I’m just tired, Sho-chan,” he said.

“Mmmm,” Sho gave him a curious gaze. “Don’t tell me that you slept with Ohno-san.”

“What if I did?” Nino said.

Sho made a strange smile and patted Nino’s shoulder like a proud elder brother.

“We have no future, Sho-chan. There’s no way he would choose a poor lecturer like me,” Nino said hopelessly.

“Well, at least you have slept with him,” Sho said playfully.

Nino ignored him and took the menu book. Sho didn’t mention anything about Ohno afterwards as if knowing that discussing the rich man was a painful subject. They went to a game center nearby the family restaurant and played for hours. They finally separated after a quick dinner at the ramen shop.

It had been two weeks after his meeting with Sho and still no news from Ohno. The one who contacted him was Jun, asking him whether they could drink coffee on weekend. His meeting with Jun was heart warming like always. Jun didn’t mention Ohno’s name along their conversation which Nino was grateful for.

He had given up on Ohno. Hoping to be with Ohno was like waiting for a Disney Prince – something which only happened in a fairy tale.

Nino returned to his research; he had finished writing the whole journal and sent it to three different editors before publication. Takeuchi was very satisfied with the result and told Nino that most students were so eager to read it. The new semester began, there were more students who registered to Nino’s class compared to the previous semester. The rumor about him boarding a luxury cruise ship with a bunch of rich and single gentlemen had spread all over the campus.

It was comfortable to talk about his days on the ship because it reminded him of Ohno. He could still feel Ohno’s warmth when he embraced Nino, he could still hear the man’s soft voice in his ear.

Nino ended his class earlier on the last day before Golden Week holiday; he had planned to go to Kumamoto, enjoying the spring away from Tokyo. He shouldered his bag and walked out of the university; he was half-way towards the station when he felt somebody had following him. Nino stopped and turned around; a man with a baseball cap approached him.

“Yo, sensei.”

Nino’s eyes widened; he fixed his eyeglasses to get a better sight of the man. He was no other than Ohno, even though he looked weird in his casual attire.

Nino turned around and left without any words. He wasn’t ready to meet Ohno at the moment, he didn’t know where to begin. Besides, he was mad at Ohno – really mad.

Ohno kept on following him towards the station and stood beside Nino on the platform.

“I’ll call the security if you keep on following me,” Nino hissed, knowing that Ohno was listening.

“Go ahead,” Ohno replied lightly.

Nino closed his eyes for a moment and faced Ohno. “I don’t want to see you.”

“Really? I have an impression that you missed me very much,” Ohno grinned innocently. “Maybe if we go for a drink, you’ll understand why I haven’t contacted you for a long time.”

“I have no time. I’ll go somewhere,” Nino said, glancing at the timetable which showed that his train would arrive soon.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Look,” Nino raised his voice. “I’ll go to Kumamoto riding a low-cost carrier flight, okay. I’ll stay at the hostel and travel the city by bus. You can’t go with me, Ohno-san. It’s too low for your standard.”

Ohno smiled patiently as if facing a too-energetic five-year-old kid.

“I’ll go with you,” Ohno said once again as if it solved the problem.

Nino averted his gaze away and denied talking to Ohno when they already boarded the train. Ohno walked behind him as Nino headed his apartment. There was no way to tell him to go away, so Nino let the man tail him.

“You can’t enter, Ohno-san,” Nino said while unlocking his door.

“I’ll wait outside until you let me in,” Ohno replied calmly.

The answer irritated Nino, but he must admit that he missed Ohno. Two sides of him were struggling, but the bigger part where he wanted to be with Ohno, won. He opened the door and let Ohno in, preparing a pair of slippers for the man and left him towards the dining room.

His apartment was in a mess, but it didn’t matter, he would leave for Kumamoto tonight. Ohno sat down on one of the chairs, looking at Nino with the utmost interest. He smiled slightly when their eyes met.

“I only have beer,” Nino mumbled, putting the can in front of Ohno.

“Thanks,” Ohno said, opening the can. “You’ll depart tonight?”

“Yes,” Nino answered, inserting the charger into his rucksack.

Ohno rose from his seat and held Nino from behind. “I really wanted to do this.”

“Wait, you can’t just hold. We’re…how should I put it?” Nino grumbled. “Some kind of fake lovers.”

“Fake?”

“Yes, fake,” Nino freed himself from Ohno’s embrace. A disappointment crossed Ohno’s face, but he wasn’t in the mood to feel any empathy for the man, not when he left Nino without any news for weeks.

“Then I’m here to make it real,” Ohno said.

“No, you can’t.”

“Don’t you love me?”

The question was innocent and Nino hated it. “What if I say no.”

“I’ll go away and will never bother you anymore,” Ohno shrugged.

“I’ll never fit into your life, Ohno-san,” Nino said, voicing what was on his mind.

“I don’t want to force you to fit there,” Ohno said. “I’ve had enough experience. I’ll never repeat my mistake.”

“Was that the reason you broke up with Jun?” Nino asked.

“Sort of,” Ohno nodded. “But that wasn’t the only reason. Jun has his own life that he can’t leave for me.”

“And how about me? I have my own life, too.”

Ohno smiled patiently and took Nino’s hand. “You can’t come into a conclusion before give it a try.”

“Don’t take me to a dinner party anymore in the future,” Nino said, letting Ohno squish his hand.

“I won’t.”

“Don’t make me wait for more than six weeks without any news.”

“That, I can’t promise,” Ohno shifted closer and before Nino could say another word, Ohno’s lips were on his.

It felt so right, as if a hard rain came to wet the dry soil of a long dry season. Nino didn’t know how many times he had been dreaming about this.

“I have a flight to catch,” Nino whispered when Ohno finally pulled further.

“It applies to me as well.”

“You are not going to Kumamoto.”

“Oh, let me see. Aiba-kun has booked me a flight. The same as you and now he’s in front of your apartment, ready to take us to the airport,” Ohno said, grinning apologetically.

“You said you won’t drag me into your fancy life, Ohchan.”

“Yes, I did. But it’s a force major. Come on, we have to be hurry,” Ohno grabbed Nino’s luggage and went out of the apartment ahead of Nino. The latter chuckled, following the man after making sure every electricity device had been switched off.

Perhaps, he could write another proposal for the next project. But this time, it wasn’t about observing the rich, it would be about dating them.

He smiled at himself and failed to notice that the one Ohno grabbed was the wrong luggage. It contained the materials of this semesters’ classes.

The end


End file.
